


Sleepy

by justdk



Series: Double-Edged side stories [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Age Difference, Cock Warming, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Sleepy Sex, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Declan and Mr. Gray spend a lazy day in bed
Relationships: Mr. Gray | Dean Allen/Declan Lynch
Series: Double-Edged side stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804615
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on a long fic in which, post TRC canon, Declan joins forces with the Gray Man to help clean up the magical artifacts trade and during this time they end up getting together (real slow burn). Since it's taking forever to write this I've taken breaks to write future fics of them when they're in an established relationship. FYI: Declan is early 20s

The bed dipped under the Gray Man’s weight and Declan’s body shifted towards him. Declan didn’t bother to scoot over or even say anything. It was so warm and perfect with the open window letting in the sweet scent of mown grass. A soft breeze played over his skin and the sun was warm on his bare back.

He was drifting between awareness and sleep and for once his mind was quiet and he could simply enjoy being in the moment, being in his old room. Being here, against all the odds, with the Gray Man.

Rough fingertips ran down his back along his spine, stopping at the waistband of his briefs. Declan grinned, his face half hidden by the pillow, and tilted his hips up. A sleepy sort of arousal unfurled inside him, leaving him expectant and hopeful. He spread his legs farther apart. He wanted the Gray Man to touch him again, to keep touching him, but the fingers only moved up and down on his back, blunt fingernails scratching just hard enough to feel good.

Declan sighed, still half asleep, his arms tucked under his chest. He pressed his hips back down on the mattress, his dick getting hard and needing friction. He squirmed a little and then moved his hips again, thrusting slowly against the mattress. It felt good but he knew it would feel better to grind against the Gray Man’s thick thigh or better yet, to straddle the man and rub their cocks together.

The Gray Man moved closer, the line of his body pressed against Declan’s side. He didn’t say anything, but the way he touched Declan had changed. His hot palm slid slowly over Declan’s back. The touches were heavy and lingering. They felt like encouragement.

Declan bit his lip and tried a few more thrusts against the mattress but it wasn’t satisfying. He lifted his hips up – just enough to allow himself some room – and reached between his legs, pressing the heel of his hand against the front of his briefs and grinding down. When that didn’t feel like enough he dragged the front of his briefs down and touched himself.

He was definitely more awake now but trying to hold onto his drowsy, horny haze. He stroked himself lazily, not concerned with getting off but just… he wanted the Gray Man to see him doing it. He wanted the Gray Man to do something more than touch his back and watch.

Declan cracked an eye open and looked up at the Gray Man. He looked like Declan felt – sleepy and turned on. He was wearing a tight gray T-shirt that had rucked up over his hips and light blue cotton boxers. The boxers were tented and there, at the peak, was a spreading dark spot. Declan felt saliva pooling in his mouth. He didn’t stop to think about it, he just wiggled down the bed and pressed his face into the Gray Man’s crotch, mouthing at the Gray Man’s dick through the cotton.

The Gray Man sucked in a breath but still he didn’t speak. His fingers moved to Declan’s hair and he tugged lightly, drawing Declan closer instead of pushing him away. Declan hummed happily and sucked at the tip of the Gray Man’s cock, letting the taste fill his mouth. It was the perfect day for this – lazy and slow. They had all afternoon and evening and night to fill however they wanted. Declan’s cock twitched but he simply drew his briefs back up, squeezed his thighs together, and continued sucking and licking, enjoying the Gray Man’s soft sounds of pleasure.

It was fun to go about it like this but after a time Declan decided he wanted the man’s cock in his mouth. He pulled down the boxers with clumsy fingers and got comfortable again stretched out on his side, his face resting against the Gray Man’s hip. He inhaled deeply, taking in the man’s scent and enjoying the way it mixed with the familiar smells of his childhood bedroom and the summer smell of grass and sunshine. He took the Gray Man in his mouth and had to swallow several times to keep the saliva from spilling out between his lips. He couldn’t fit him all in but it was enough. He touched himself without hurry and he didn’t move his head, letting the Gray Man fill his mouth, his cock heavy on his tongue.

The Gray Man stroked his hair and scratched at his scalp and the nape of his neck. He didn’t move either. The room was quiet but for their unsteady breaths and the buzz of carpenter bees hovering outside the window. Declan’s eyes slid closed and he slipped into that dreamy space again, warm cock filling his mouth, warm fingers in his hair, the Gray Man’s scent all around him, the simmering arousal kept at bay with his thighs pressed tight together, his hand trapped between them. He swallowed again, felt spit slip past his lips and down his chin. The movement of the Gray Man’s fingers in his hair was hypnotic and soothing. His lips relaxed, no longer tight around the Gray Man’s cock, and more spit dribbled out but he didn’t care that he was drooling on the sheets. He listened to the Gray Man’s breathing and felt the warm fingers caressing him and he was gone.

He woke up later to the room gray with twilight and the Gray Man spooned up behind him. He couldn’t have been asleep more than a few hours and he felt both deeply rested and still sleepy. And very horny. He remembered how he had fallen asleep and flushed. He was hard again and this time the ache was persistent and needy.

The Gray Man had fallen asleep half naked – Declan could feel that much – with his arm draped over Declan’s chest. The man’s exhales tickled the back of Declan’s neck and his deep, steady breathing meant he was sound asleep, which was no help to Declan. His briefs were damp to the touch and he squirmed out of them and tossed them onto the floor. A cool breeze from the window made him shiver.

The Gray Man shifted behind him and pulled Declan closer, rubbing his hand over Declan’s chest. Declan could feel the hard, hot press of the Gray Man’s cock against his bare ass and he couldn’t help but grind against him. He reached back, grabbing at the Gray Man’s hip, to give himself better leverage.

He could tell the moment the Gray Man roused to consciousness, felt the man’s surprised intake of breath. Then he heard his low, sleepy chuckle.

“Couldn’t wait for me?” the Gray Man rasped. His placed his hand over Declan’s and moved his hips to answer Declan’s movements.

Declan groaned and pulled at the Gray Man. “C’mon,” he murmured. He rolled onto his stomach and tugged until the Gray Man rolled on top of him, pinning him to the mattress. Declan relaxed under his weight, his trapped cock hard and twitching against the sheets. “C’mon,” he said again.

The Gray Man’s knees spread Declan’s legs apart, his large hands held Declan’s down, their fingers laced together. The Gray Man nuzzled at the back of his neck, his five o’clock shadow scraping over Declan’s skin.

“You said we couldn’t,” the Gray Man reminded him. “Not here.”

Declan huffed. “ _I know_. But you can still dry hump me and come on my back, right? Or my chest or face, I’m not picky.”

The Gray Man made a strangled noise and pressed his face between Declan’s shoulders, his body trembling with silent laughter.

“Why are you like this?” he asked, his breath warm on Declan’s skin.

“Mmmm, I don’t know,” Declan answered. He couldn’t really move, pinned as he was by the Gray Man’s weight, but he tried his best to wiggle his hips, feeling the Gray Man’s cock slide over his ass.

“ _Declan_ ,” the Gray Man hissed. He bit down on Declan’s shoulder and thrust against him a few times.

Declan had to bite the pillow to keep quiet. Ronan wasn’t home but he knew that Opal was lurking somewhere and he didn’t want his brother’s strange dream creature listening in and potentially reporting back to Ronan.

The Gray Man squeezed Declan’s hands and moved at a faster pace, his breathing quickening and rasping in Declan’s ear. Declan released the pillow and tilted his face as far back as he could, his own breaths coming out in quiet gasps. The Gray Man kissed him, their mouths never quite connecting all the way, but it as still so good. The Gray Man kissed his cheek and ear and neck, soft, open-mouthed kisses that lingered. Declan shivered, the kisses and the friction and the feeling of the Gray Man holding him down were pulling him closer and closer to the edge.

“Oh God, you feel so good,” Declan said fervently. The words felt slurred on his tongue, slipping from his lips without inhibition. “When you hold me down like this, when I can feel _all of you_ , when I can’t move at all – ” He bit down on a cry as the Gray Man ground down, pressing his hips even harder into the mattress. “ _Yes_ ,” Declan gasped, eyes watering. “Yes, like that, like that, like _fuck_.” The Gray Man was moving faster, harder, their bodies plastered together. The short, hard thrusts made him burn but it was the Gray Man’s quiet, restrained noises that really got to him.

“C’mon,” Declan pleaded. “I need you to make me come. _Please_ , _Mr. Gray_.”

“ _Shhh_.” The Gray Man warned and kissed Declan. He kissed him as he moved Declan’s hands, pulling them together over his head and pinning them with one hand. The Gray Man pulled back from the kiss and Declan heard the unmistakable slick sounds of the Gray Man fucking into his fist. Declan pretended to fight against the hold now that he had a bit of freedom, and was too pleased by the way the Gray Man growled and bore down on him, telling him to stay still.

Declan obeyed and was rewarded by the Gray Man’s soft groan and the feel of hot cum splattering over his back. He hummed in approval and arched his back, silently begging for the Gray Man to touch him.

The Gray Man always got sweet and cuddly after – and Declan was kidding himself if he didn’t admit that he was the same – and this time was no exception. He pulled Declan flush against him and stroked his cock with sure, steady motions. He didn’t tease, not when Declan was already this on edge.

“You’re so good, baby,” the Gray Man crooned, his voice rough and tender at the same time. “You fit so perfect in my arms like this and you smell amazing.” The Gray Man pressed his nose into Declan’s damp hair and inhaled. Declan nearly lost it; he was so close and he fucking _lived_ for this kind of talk. “You’re beautiful. I love getting to see you like this and hear you lose your mind. Let me see you, Declan,” the Gray Man murmured in his ear, his strokes quickening, “let me hear you.”

That was all it took. Declan came, head thrown back against the Gray Man’s shoulder, biting his lip as hard as he could stand to keep his cry from sounding too loud. He shook in the Gray Man’s arms, comforted by soft kisses and the careful way the Gray Man finished him off.

“That was lovely,” the Gray Man said fondly. He kissed Declan again and settled him back on the bed. He pulled off his stained T-shirt, showing off his fantastic body in the process, and wiped his hand and body clean before tending to Declan. They were both sweaty and sticky and Declan was just now realizing how hot the room had become. He wanted a cool shower – preferably with the Gray Man – but first he wanted a cuddle. He twisted onto his back and held his arms out. The Gray Man smiled at him, his eyes sleepy and gentle, and tumbled down next to him on the bed. They turned towards each other, pressing chest-to-chest, arms and legs wrapping them together tight. The Gray Man kissed Declan’s forehead and rubbed his back. Declan sighed happily and kissed the Gray Man’s chest, right over one of his many scars.

“Thank you,” Declan murmured, lips brushing over the Gray Man’s skin and chest hair. “That was perfect. You’re perfect.” His fingers dug into the Gray Man’s back, like he could anchor himself to this man forever. If he could just do that he’d never feel lost and alone again. “You’re everything.”

“Hush now.” The Gray Man gathered him closer and rested his chin on top of Declan’s head. “I know, Declan.” One of his big hands cradled Declan’s head. It was incredible how those hands could hold him down with unrelenting strength and also touch him like he was as fragile as an eggshell. He had never felt this safe or whole or loved in his entire life.

Declan didn’t cry though he could feel the tears in his throat and at the corners of his eyes. He swallowed hard and blinked rapidly. He wasn’t upset or sad – it was the opposite. Lying in the Gray Man’s arms, in the room where he had been so profoundly alone and miserable, not far from where his lover had murdered his father… he shouldn’t feel like this but he did. Declan was so overwhelmed with happiness and love that he wanted to cry.

“I love you, too,” the Gray Man whispered.

Declan was crying and laughing as he kissed the Gray Man and later, after they had rested, he didn’t bother trying to keep quiet.


End file.
